Character Chats Ed 2
by Abzan342
Summary: Kupo Moogle is an interviewer, who talks to video game characters aboutwell, stuff, really. The characters go from FF all the way down to the Zelda series. Now I'm only focusing on the party members from FFX and people from X2, but that'll change later.
1. Auron

_**Auron**_

A/N: Finally, I'm back in business! I apologize for the wait, since that the original Character Chats was taken off of since that I couldn't interview characters in a fanfic myself; the only real difference between those episodes and the new ones regards a new Host: Kupo Moogle. Getting the first three episodes back again will take a while, so I thought I'd start off with Auron's instead.

(Theme Song---which is just some random song)

Announcer: Live from Square Moogle Studios in the middle of nowhere, please welcome..._Kupo Moogle!_

(Kupo Moogle is sitting down, on the stage and is facing a huge crowd of people)(Kupo appears to be waiting around for no apparent reason).

Kupo: Uh, hey! W-welcome to the new edition of Character Chats!

(Applause)

Kupo: Yeah, thanks. Um, for those of you who didn't read the first three original episodes, the rules are pretty simple. I, Kupo, will interview our guest for this episode and, well, see what happens! That's the gist of it, and after all the FFX party members are interviewed, I'll move on to the other Final Fantasy characters...Anyways, uh...for our first guest, p-please welcome...A-Auron from Final Fantasy X! Oh, no...

(Auron walks in, and is carrying the Masamune behind his back)(Kupo starts whimpering like a sick puppy)(Auron sits down).

Kupo: Auron! Uh, welcome!

Auron: Hmph!

Kupo: (Begins to walk off the set) Is that all you have to say? 'Cause, uh, we can finish this episode right there, and you can leave now! And so can I---

Auron: ---Hey! Quit your yappin' and get started!

Kupo: Fine...Do you know the rules?

Auron: 'Course. Get going.

Kupo: Right. Here's your first question: Well, this is kinda for my own views, but, uh, is there really Sake in that jug of yours?

Auron: It's a stupid question, but I'll answer it anyways. There isn't Sake in here, and there never was.

Kupo: Um, okay, but what is, then?

Auron: Orange juice.

Kupo: WHAT! The legendary guardian of High Summoner's Braska and his daughter Yuna who carries a big ass sword that could cut me into pieces right now, drinks orange juice? Well, it's not bad for you or anything, I'm just surprised, that's all.

Auron: Of course. All mysterious and tough ronin warriors need their Vitamin C. Now, please, ask a more decent question and get moving!

Kupo: Do any of the other party members know this?

Auron: Now that you mention it, Tidus nicked my jug one time and drunk nearly half of this stuff. I told him he'd be eating through a straw if he told anybody.

Kupo: (sweatdrop) Eating, huh? I'll give you your second question now: Dealing with Jecht, ou and Braska had met him in a prison cell in Bevelle---hey, that rhymes! Am I right?

Auron: Shut up and move on!

Kupo: I am _so_ sorry, mister scary guy with the big sword who wants to slash me up into pieces...

Auron: Hmph!

Kupo: Hmph you! Moving on, at first you did not want Jecht to join you and Braska, but Braska insisted and Jecht ended up coming with you anyways. Did you not want Jecht in your party all because he was a drunk and claimed to come from Zanarkand?

Auron: That, and well, he was a real jerk in the beginning. Braska must have been deaf to not notice this stuff, but I did. But ever since the incident when he attacked the shoopuf and nearly used up all our gil, Jecht improved.

Kupo: I can imagine that. Here's your third question: Also according to _t_he Internet. it also says there that because you didn't want to marry the High Priest's daughter when you were younger, Yevon made you an outcast and you went off to join Braska, who was also cast out for marrying an Al Bhed. Did you meet Braska right after you were sent away, or was it a year or so later?

Auron: Hm, I had actually met Braska a couple of minutes after I was fired from my job as a warrior monk in Bevelle. Braska was with his girlfriend, an Al Bhed woman of course, and he was in a fury about why he couldn't get married. They called the woman a 'heathen,' and a 'disgrace to Yevon,' so when Braska and his girlfriend turned to leave I walked over to them and told that I was also an outcast.

Kupo: Interesting. Did you become friends after that day?

Auron: Yes, we did. And after Braska's wife was murdered by Al Bhed-haters, we had become especially close---well, friend-wise. But come on, ask me a better question!

Kupo: Yeah, whatever. Here's the fourth question: In Kingdom Hearts II, also created by Square Enix, you're supposed to work alongside Sora as he faces Hades who revivew you, right?

Auron: Yes, but keep going before I get even more pissed about being here.

Kupo: And you betray Hades and join Sora, correct?

Auron: Again, yes, but get a move on already! I'm supposed to have a colonoscopy in half an hour.

Kupo: A colonoscopy? 'Course, that's the kind of thing you'd expect from a guy like you, right? I mean, with you being an ex-guardian and everything you'd work yourself to death!

(Auron stands up and pulls out the Masamune).

Auron: To death, you say?

Kupo: Uh, n-no! I meant something else, but anything but that! I'll finish up the fourth quesiton now: Well, Sora is a good kid, but why join him and leave Hades?

Auron: First of all, Hades had major B.O.

Kupo: No kidding. That's the kind of thing you'd expect from a Greek God, right?

Auron: Heck yeah. There's other stuff, too.

Kupo: Hm, what else?

Auron: Well, he summoned me without warning, and I barely knew the guy. Besides, why would some flaming blue-haired psychopath want to have me fight Sora? It's all just bull.

Kupo: Nice answer. Here's your final question before this episode is concluded: Um, also in Kingdom Hearts II, the Square Enix people made it so you lost the sun glasses, you were cleanshaven, and you also appeared to be younger. Since that KH2 is rated E for Everyone and FFX is T for Teen, did they want you to appeal to the younger gamers out there, or something else?

Auron: Well, the game creators wanted me to have a 'change' in my look, but wanted to have the old me from FFX there too, so there were some things they kept the same. Besides, I didn't really need the sun glasses; most of the time in FFX there wasn't too much daylight. And I was starting to get traces of lice on my chin, so shaving was my best bet.

Kupo: Um, okay...I didn't even know that was possible.

(A/N: I really don't; I'm just guessing)

Auron: Are we done yet? The doctor awaits!

Kupo: Fine, already! Jeez, you really are an old farty windbag!

(This time, Auron pulls out the Masamune and holds the tip of it at the Kupo's throat).

Auron: You were saying?

Kupo: N-nothing, I---

Auron: Call me anything you want, but just remember that the tip of this katana is very sharp...

(The Kupo backs away at least five feet from Auron).

Kupo: Well, uh, that's our show! Join us next time, on Character Chats! Next episode: Blonde, bubbly, and buoyant---

Auron: Buoyant! As in she can float?

Kupo: No, dammit. It just means that she's cheerful and outgoing. Hey, I saw it online, okay?

Auron: Hmph!

Kupo: Hmph yourself! As I was saying, this happy-go-lucky Al Bhed princess was Yuna's last guardian in FFX---and also her first cousin! You guessed it, Rikku from Final Fantasy X and X-2 will be here with us next time, on Character Chats! As for myself...I'd better get out of the studio before something, uh...

Auron: Unfortunate, happens?

Kupo: Uh huh...RUN!

(Before you can say, 'Catch that Moogle,' the Kupo speeds out of Square Moogle Studios being chased by Auron, who has the Masamune held tightly in his hands)(Kupo doesn't appear back at the studio for a week)(Later on, Kupo returned with bad slash marks all over...)

CHAT AWAY!

A/N: I've had this on my desktop for ages—-at least I'm starting Character Chats again.

-Abzanguinaut342


	2. Tidus

_**Character Chats: Tidus**_

A/N: I'm really sorry, people for the delay, but today I convinced myself to post what was originally the 1st. episode of Character Chats onto But since I had to put the show on hiatus, I decided to make this episode second instead of first. By the way, starting this Sunday the 9th I'll be away at tennis camp for 4 weeks and won't be able to post any new chapters until August 6th when I return.

-Abzan342

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FF characters, only Kupo Moogle the Host.

Kupo: Hello, everyone, and welcome to "Character Chats," where I will one by one interview various Final Fantasy people and others from different video games and hopefully find out their deepest darkest secrets! No, I'm kidding, but interviewing is still something that must be done. Anyways, with me today is Tidus, from Final Fantasy X and the sequel X-2. Tidus, come on down!

(Tidus enters the room, waves at the audience, and sits down).

Kupo: Welcome, Tidus. How are you today?

Tidus: I'm okay, I guess. But according to last week's episode, wasn't Rikku suppossed to be here today?

Kupo: About that. Well, Rikku was busy on some mission for the Gullwings, and won't be here until later.

Tidus: Okay, then. I kinda had a rough time getting here---I had trouble finding parking for my shoopuf.

Kupo: Wait, that big elephant thing with the long curly trunk? That stinks. So let's get started then. This is how it'll go: I'll ask you some questions and you'll answer them as best as you can.

Tidus: Sounds good to me.

Kupo: First question: We know that you were in the Farplane after you disappeared, however, could you describe it for us?

Tidus: This is a bit hard to explain, but the Farplane where Auron, Braska, and my old man were is much different than people think. It was pretty much like Spira except the sky was pink and there were endless plains everywhere. I was trying to avoid my old man the whole time because he was nagging me on about how I'm a crybaby and everything. So I hung out with Auron and Braksa; they helped out a lot. Now that you mention it, Auron acted like a whole new person in the Farplane.

Kupo: How so?

Tidus: Well, he actually has pink flamingos in his front yard and owns a whole collection of them in his house.

Kupo: Uh huh. Not the kind of thing you'd expect from Auron, right?

Tidus: Yep.

Kupo: So what did you do on the Farplane? It appears that the people from Squaresoft---actually it's Square Enix now, didn't describe the place in great detail.

Tidus: Well, I walked around a lot---and avoided getting hit by my old man's blitzball. But what's Squaresoft or Square Enix? The Squaresoft one sounds kinda plushy.

Kupo: It's none of your concern. Next question: When did you first start to fall in love with Yuna?

Tidus: About Yuna, well the moment I met her on Besaid I was instantly hooked. I swear to god, she's so much different than the other girls I've met, and I knew a lot of girls in Zanarkand.

Kupo: I thought so. They way you looked when you first saw Yuna; it was pretty obvious you liked her.

Tidus: (Grins) Yup.

Kupo: Whoa, look at the time! Folks, we're gonna have a quick commercial break and get back to the show in a couple of minutes!

Tidus: (whispers, not knowing the camera is still on) Yo, Kupo Moogle...thingy.

Kupo: Yeah?

Tidus: (still whispering) Isn't it true that to save money you have these really cheap ads?

Kupo: Um, you could say that. But don't tell anyone; just sit back and watch the entertainment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHARACTER CHATS IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY:

"TIDIE-WHITEYS!"

Have you ever needed some fresh and clean underwear---and fast? If you have, then 'TIDIE-WHITEYS' are just for you! They even include Tidus from Final Fantasy X's head on the front!

Tidus: Buy a pair of 'Tidie-Whiteys' today!

Please note that wearing 'Tidie-Whiteys' have side effects that include: Itchy bottom, pus-filled blisters (in most unfortunate places), the 'unable-to-remove-your-underwear-because-they're-too-tight disease,' et cetera, et cetera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kupo: Welcome back to Character Chats! Okay Tidus, here's your next question: Two years after you disappeared, Yuna changed dramatically. Not only physically, but mentally as well. Do you think was good for her overall?

Tidus: Of course. Yuna felt really bad about herself in the beginning, but she seems more independent now. Also, they way she changed physically was awesome.

Kupo: I imagine that anyone who played FFX-2 was wondering how you'd react to her outfit. Am I right?

Tidus: You bet. I really liked how she had the Zanarkand Abes symbol on the front of the shirt she wears (it makes me stare at her longer...), and those short shorts. Or are they jean underwear? It doesn't matter, 'cause she has an ass that makes me want to---

Kupo: ---Next question! (phew!) If you had the option of doing so, would you go back to the Zanarkand that you're familiar with?

Tidus: To tell you the truth, I'd only like to visit there for a little while. I've traveled all over Spira a lot, and I feel like I know more about it. Besides, I've met the girl of my dreams in Spira; there's not girl like Yuna out there.

Kupo: Right. Final question! Remember the 'Perfect Ending' scene in FFX-2? How you and Yuna were in Zanarkand?

Tidus: Yeah, what of it?

Kupo: Well, the game creators didn't say if it happened a couple weeks later after the episode, a month later, or possibly years after! Who knows, really. Besides, you and Yuna could have possibly...uh, yeah.

Tidus: (sounding pissed) You were saying?

Kupo: Anyways, uh, if it's not that personal, then what were you and Yuna doing before that?

Tidus: (grinning) It wasn't personal; I had just proposed to her there. Luckily for me, she accepted. Not only that, but that day happened a couple of weeks following when Yuna and I were reunited on the beach in Besaid.

Kupo: Nice one! When's the wedding?

Tidus: In a couple of months or so. Say, do you think your producers from Square Moogle Studios could sponsor the wedding? It could be videotaped and everything!

Kupo: (stares long and hard) Hello, Earth to Airhead! We're not even in the same _dimension! _Besides, my producers will kill me if I spend anymore!

Tidus: Fine, have it your way.

Kupo: Tidus, I know that I'm only suppossed to ask you five questions, but I'm going to add a sixth since that we have enough time. You follow?

Tidus: Ask away.

Kupo: You know how you're the star player of the Zanarkand Abes and---

Tidus: ---Of course I am! I first started playing blitzball when---

Kupo: ---I wasn't done yet; I'll just get to the point: What the hell's an 'Abe?'

Tidus: Search me. But tI think the word Abe comes from 'able,' so maybe that's why my team always wins; they're 'able' to succeed!

Kupo: (sweatdrop) Right...Personally, they remind me of fat gorillas.

Tidus: Huh?

Kupo: Nothing on you, of course. Well, it seems that our time is up! Thanks, again, Tidus, for joining us here today! Next time: She was once a summoner who was first insecure about herself, but is now one of Spira's top idols! With me, Kupo Moogle next week is Yuna, High Summoner and Songstress of Spira! (Not to mention Sex Symbol...) Join me next time, and remember...

KEEP CHATTING ABOUT CHARACTER CHATS!

(Meanwhile, outside the studio...)

Kupo: (walking into the Square Moogle Studios parking lot, singing) Such a beau-ti-ful mornin', la ti da ti---WHA!

(There is a hugh pile of shoopuf crap on Kupo's car. You could smell it a mile away; but Kupo was too busy singing to notice. There's also a note on top of the car. Kupo picks up the note and reads it).

(Dear Kupo, NEVER USE MY COMMERCIAL AGAIN! Sincerely, Tidus. Aka, the Tidie-Whitey Guy).

Kupo: Shit.

(Kupo faints).

A/N: Wow, after several months of not having this episode online, I finally got it back in business! And people, I'm serious about this, but _please review! _I'm desperate here and really want to hear your thoughts on this and Auron's episode!


	3. Yuna

_**Yuna**_

_A/N: _Since that I'm going to be away starting this Sunday, I figured I'd put Yuna's episode up since that I'll be gone for 4 weeks. Following hers I'll have Rikku's online by Saturday.

-Abzan342

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This episode of Character Chats is brought to you by:_

'YUNA-TUNA Tuna Fish!'

Ever need some fresh tuna---and right away? Tired of all that rotten and sour tuna found at regular grocery stores? With 'YUNA-TUNA,' you'll never have that problem again!

Yuna: (Trying to surpress a grin) Eat some _all natural _'YUNA-TUNA' Tuna Fish today!

(Yuna eats a bite, pukes off to the side, and grins).

Go 'YUNA-TUNA!'

Please note that 'YUNA-TUNA' may contain: Stray hairs, vodka cow liver, hydrocloric acid, toe nails, giraffe snot, and anything else that made Yuna vomit during the making of this commercial.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kupo: Hey, everyone and welcome back to "Character Chats!" If any of you saw the previous episode then you will know who our special guest is today! She went from a spineless, quiet girl in Final Fantasy X to a High Summoner and a real sex icon in Final Fantasy X-2...please welcome Yuna!

(Yuna walks out onto the stage and shakes Kupo's hand. Kupo notices Tidus' engagement ring from the previous Episode)(Yuna sits down).

Kupo: So, Yuna, how have you been?

Yuna: I'm great, thank you.

Kupo: Anyways, let's begin. Here's the agenda: I'll ask you some questions and you'll answer them for me (while I secretly make fun of you...hehehe...). Clear?

Yuna: Yep, ask away.

Kupo: Here's the first question: Is Tidus a sex god or what?

Yuna: Huh?

Kupo: Forget it, I'm just playing with you. Here's the real question: The makers of Final Fantasy X-2 did not exactly explain what you did during the two years of Tidus' absence, except from the short scene 'Eternal Calm' which was only available in Japan. Instead I'll ask you; what were you doing during those two years?

Yuna: Well, I became depressed during that time. You know, rarely coming out of my house, not leaving Besaid at all, and thinking a lot regarding Tidus' whereabouts. Not only that, but tons and tons of suitors kept on coming to my house asking for my hand in marriage. Of course, this only made me more miserable.

Kupo: Uh huh. Question number 2: I imagine it was difficult at the end of FFX when you had to defeat your own aeons. Was it?

Yuna: Definitely. Killing my own aeons was like killing my guardians, except not as painful. It especially hurt me to watch Valefor die; it was my first aeon ever. But don't get me wrong; it was as if my aeons were my own children except real big and furry with sharp claws and everything.

Kupo: That's good to know. Anyways, here's your third question. Would you consider being a summoner to be a difficult job?

Yuna: Of course. I mean, traveling all over Spira may be fun, but the trip can get really annoying especially when you have to go and collect the aeons, dealing with your party members that may piss you off, as well as---

Kupo: Uhhh...Yuna?

Yuna: And even _that _pisses me off, especially when some blue-haired Maester named Seymour died after four long and hard tries, and also knowing you will die at the end, but luckily I didn't die, and Tidus and I did some nice f---

Kupo: YUNA!

Yuna: (Stops her rambling suddenly) I'm sorry?

Kupo: Nothing, I'm just practicing my yelling. Here's your fourth question. What was your impression when you saw Tidus? I mean, I imagine when you left the Chamber of the Fayth in Besaid he was the first cute guy you noticed, right?

Yuna: (smiles) Well, at first I did not know who he was, but you're right I did think he was exceptionally cute. However, I spoke with him later that day in Besaid and got a good glimpse of his chest. Those long hard days of bullshit praying---

Kupo: Whoa, rewind and freeze! When did you decide to use bad language, 'Ms. Goody-Goody-Two-Shoes-Summoner?'

Yuna: Sorry?

Kupo: Ah, nothing. Moving on, here's your final question. You see, during the scene where ?Tidus fades away I've heard from many people about their thoughts based on the ending. They either felt really bad, they didn't care, they may have shed a tear or two, or they cried the frick out of themselves. Are you surprised by their actions?

Yuna: Of course not. But other than that, those people who didn't really care ought to get a life. Like, seriously! Wasn't the ending of Final Fantasy X the saddest ending ever? Nobody gives a crap about the part when Aeris from Final Fantasy VII died...

(There is a dead silence thruought the room...)

Kupo: (Raises eyebrows) Eheheh, I guess that's your opinion. Anyways, I'm adding a 6th question just for the heck of it. If you and your party in FFX did receive the final aeon from Yunalesca, besides Tidus who would you have picked?

Yuna: Er...I really do not know...

Kupo: Come on, the audience won't tell, _right?_

Yuna: (Stands up) Fine, here's my answer. NONE OF THEM, 'CAUSE THEY ALL SUCK ASS!

(Audience gasps)

Kupo: (Sweatdrop) Really? But why?

Yuna: Where to begin...Well, first of all, Wakka is a big ass carrot head who has gravity-defying hair and a fake Jamacian accent that pisses me off---say, where's Jamaica? Never mind, 'cause then there's Lulu, who was most likely born in 'whores-ville' and wears that really ugly dress all the time! And I don't even want to know where Auron came from! He's just an old farty windbag who goes on and on and on! Like the Energizer Bunny!

Kupo: (signals to the security guards to take Yuna away)

Yuna: (grabbed by guards) Kimahri is just a big blue cat thingy who slept with Rikku earlier---AND RIKKU IS SUCH A FRICKIN' SLUT AROUND ME AND I CAUGHT HER AND GIPPAL F---AHHHH!

(Yuna is carried off the set screaming in a straight jacket).

Kupo: Well, that was a most _interesting _episode! Join us next time on "Character Chats!" Next episode: Yuna claims that she had 'slept with Kimahri, the big blue cat thingy,' but other than that she is Yuna's cousin and daughter of the leader of the Al Bhed race in Spira. Rikku, former guardian of Yuna and Gullwing partner from Final Fantasy X and X-2 is here on the show later on. And remember...

KEEP CHATTING!

A/N: Wow, when I first wrote this it was a real handful, but at least making fun of Yuna and not keeping her in character was entertaining. I mean, if I had Kupo interview Yuna when she was all normal and stuff the episode wouldn't be as interesting. Rikku's episode, for example, will be much more in character than Yuna's. And remember, please review!

-Abzan342


	4. Rikku

_**Character Chats: Rikku**_

_A/N: 10,000 apologies for the four week wait, but like I mentioned in the last episode I would be away at camp and wouldn't be able to post another chapter. Well, here it is at last: Rikku's episode! _

_-Abzan342_

_PS-Rikku's personality in this episode is much more in character than Yuna's, but she acts a bit more hyper than normal. Just read and you'll get what I mean._

Kupo: Ladies and gentleman! Boys and---psychotic little six year olds! Ah, I'm just playing around folks...Anways, welcome to the show everybody---the one that people have been 'chatting' about: Character Chats!

(Applause)

Kupo: Today's agenda includes the meeting with the associate for the rights of giant machina and the rebellion of the swirly green-eyed people!

Crowd: (stares)

Kupo: It's Rikku from Final Fantasy X and X-2, dammit!

Crowd: Oh!

Kupo: Rikku, come on down!

Rikku: (catwalks in)(song 'I'm too sexy' plays)

(Rikku snaps her fingers, and the music stops. She sits down).

Kupo: Rikku, explain the..._interesting _music choice!

Rikku: Haven't you people ever heard of 'Theme Songs?' Helloooooo? Hey, whose the cute camera man?

Kupo: That doesn't concern you...Anyways! You know the rules, so here's your first question: Were you responsible for Yuna's change in...clothing?

Rikku: Well, remember the mysterious transformation that Yuna went through? You're looking at her teacher; I taught her everything that she knows today! But she still doesn't deserve Tidus! He was another cocky, pansy ass---

Kupo: ---What about Paine?

Rikku: Paine? Bit too EMO for my taste, too gothic, too conservative, yadda yadda yadda. You could think of her as a mother hen in Marilyn Manson clothing---hey, who _is _Marilyn Manson?

Kupo: Just keep going...

Rikku: Right! Anyways, she 'mothers' me a bit too much and whenever I get her pissed she takes off respect points and she may walk the walk but she can't talk the talk but then again she rarely talks! I like drums! I like guys!

Kupo: Er...Moving on! Next question: You were the original founder of the Gullwings. Why create them in the first place?

Rikku: Loads of people have asked me that already! But since that I was one of the few girls on Bikanel I slept with all the guys there, including my brother but I was drunk at the time! So later on I decided I needed some 'girl friends' instead of those perverts back at Home. Also, it gave me an excuse to explore new lands, meet new guys, and have fun! (With the guys, of course!)

Kupo: So...Rikku, could you say _one _word, and _only one word, _to describe yourself?

Rikku: (speaks VERY fast),

I'mkindaaslutandawhoretubitsnotmyfaultbecauseIwasraisedthiswayandmybrothermademelikedressupinthislikemessedupdressandlikeforcedmetoshowitlikeoffandthedresswasonlythongsandbikinisandlikeitwaslikelikelikelike---

Kupo: (stares long and hard), Kupo?

Rikku: I'm a slut, dammit. Who is Kupo? Is he a guy? Is he a guy? Hey, you still haven't introduced me to the camera man!

Kupo: Keep dreaming, princess!

Rikku: I'm not, like, a princess, I'm an _Al Bhed Princess! _Besides, they get all the guys! And that changes everything!

(Rikku looks at the camera man and makes a 'Call Me' symbol to him)

Kupo: You sure do, Rikku. You sure do. Final question! (Finally!)

Rikku: Hurry up! I'm gonna give the camera man my number!

Kupo: Here is is: You know how you're brother is named "Brother?" Well, is that his real name? If not, then what is it?

Rikku: Truthfully, 'Brother' is just his nickname. They started calling him that 'cuz he's my brother, and he couldn't remember his real name. If I remember correctly, then his real name is Chuckingford Rastapoppolous Humperflinger Tikku.

Kupo: I shouldn't have asked. So...that makes your name 'Rikku Tikku,' right?

Rikku: Of course! But that won't matter when I marry the camera man!

Kupo: Rikku, if I give youy $1,000,000 (actually in her case 1,000,000 gil) right now to shut the hell up and get off my show, would you do it?

Rikku: Nah, but the camera man's getting impatient! Besides, where there's a guy, there's me!

Kupo: SECURITY!

(SWAT Team comes in and handcuffs Rikku)

Rikku: Ohh, handcuffs...kinky!

Kupo: Some people...grrr...Well, that's all for today! There goes Rikku, and I for one will not be sorry for her to go...

Camera man: I am!

Kupo: Block head...Next time, on Character Chats: No, she is not a member of Nobuo Uematsu's the Black Mages, even though she is one!

Crowd: Huh?

Kupo: You people really are idiots, aren't you? Black Magi Lulu (who has a moogle doll of me!) from Final Fantasy X and portions of X-2 will be joining me next week for another episode of Character Chats!

_A/N: Just like Tidus', Yuna's, and Auron's episodes Rikku's was another original one that got taken off for complicated reasons. _


End file.
